


Her Prince

by Eostre



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Multiple Orgasms, OOC Thor, Oral, Oral Sex, Slight Dubious-Consent, Smut, Table Sex, Thor Love, Wall Sex, drunk!Thor, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jane left him for a mortal man, Thor drowns his sorrow in mead and seeks the attention of a certain servant of the lowest class. While drunk. In a rather abusive manner. Then things take a different turn, much sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There she was again, cleaning the tables after one of the feasts in the dining room. If she did the Maths well, she had merely a few minutes until he came into the room, and ruined her night once again. She was honestly getting a bit worried for the times he took her were more and more frequent. There was something definitely going on and she needed to find a way out soon. She couldn't stand it for much longer. The worst part of it was that he had always drank way too much mead before and the following day he didn't remember anything. She learned it the hard way, when she once fell asleep into his chambers and he kicked her out as soon as he was sober enough to stand.

With a soft sigh, she stretched across the table, washing it with an almost dirty cloth, rubbing off whatever was left after the feast for the hall to be ready for the morning's breakfast. She had two more tables to go and she could finally go to bed. If she moved fast enough there were chances that she would be faster than him and escape for the night, being able to rest properly after a long while.

She started moving her hands even faster, trying to clean everything. She moved to the second to last table, but that was when she realized there was no escape tonight either. Soon enough, the doors burst open and the Asgardian prince she dreaded to see entered the hall. Blond hair flowing with the quickness of his scarily precise movements for someone who was obviously drunk, he reached her table in four long strides and gripped her thin waist with his big, calloused hands, using bone crushing strength.

"You're never doing your work in time." he muttered, voice guttural and husky, obvious signs of...other things.

"I'm sorry, my Prince. I tried to be as fast as possible, but there was a..." he didn't let her finish, moving one hand up her spine, to the back of her neck before pushing her face first onto the table, earning himself a pain-filled whine. It didn't hurt her, really. She got used to it. He was doing this way too often for her not to be used to being manhandled like that. He fidgeted to pull her skirts up, growling angrily when he failed. He was already hard and didn't have any intentions of waiting anymore. With a frustrated guttural sound he pulled her away from the table, ignoring the grunts and mewls she let out. He turned her around, throwing her on the table, on her back.

"Disrobe yourself." He ordered, looking at her with what seemed like disgust. 

"My Lord..." she wanted to say something but stopped and closed her eyes as she pulled up her dress, allowing him access to her quim.

"What do you want, wench?" He gripped her thighs tightly, pulling them apart and closer to him. Then he struggled with his breeches, grunting in relief when his member jumped out, already leaking with pre-cum. She kept squirming and writhing under him, wanting to run away but she knew that if she as much as tried to get off the table, she would be punished. 

"My Lord. I just wish you'd be sober for once." He grunted again in what seemed like approval but not a moment later he pushed into her, making her gasp loudly and arch her back in pain, small tears already flowing on her cheeks as his much too big cock entered her unprepared quim and stretched her without warning. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to try and relieve some of the pain from the intrusion as he set a somewhat slow pace, sign that he was already very drunk and tired. She continued. "Or at least remember me when morning comes." She said it anyways, with a small sob, knowing that he wasn't listening, too busy to satisfy his needs. However, he stopped his pace and looked down at her.

"(Name), what was that?" she squirmed under him, trying to move away although she knew how stupid a decision that was. He gripped her thighs roughly, pulling her back onto his member, making her try to push at his chest in an attempt to get away again, her legs flailing around his waist. "Tell me." she gulped loudly, knowing very well where this was going. He heard her. And he was angry. But it would have been worse if she didn't talk.

"My Lord...you are too brutal when you are intoxicated. And..." he pulled out of her and struggled to tuck his erection back into his pants.

"Enough. Go to my chambers. If you do not come as fast as you can, you will suffer the consequences." She tried to get off the table but fell onto the floor, tears once again starting to stream down her face. That was it, she thought. He was going to punish her harder than ever before. Between loud sobs she kept asking herself why did she have to voice her thoughts instead of just keeping quiet like she should have. With a small whimper, she got up and started for his room, hoping that she would get there before he got angrier. The prince's chambers were high in the palace whereas the dining halls were much much lower.

❥❥❥

When she eventually got there, her breathing was ragged and her whole body was aching as she knocked on the door, putting her head on the cold surface, waiting for him to answer. She heard weird sounds coming from inside. As if someone was fighting. Grunts and shouts and the sound of furniture being thrown around or flipped over. But there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

"My Prince. I have arrived." she was taken aback when the door opened in front of her and she stumbled inside, falling into the naked chest of the Thunder God.

"Careful, woman." He whispered in a slightly huskier voice. His words didn't slur anymore and when he picked her up, he had no problem in carefully carrying her to his bed. His skin was wet and slightly colder, sign that he had washed himself with cold water. She yelped and mewled as he carried her, (colour) eyes going from the rippling muscles of his chest and arms to the mess in his room. A chair was destroyed and a table turned upside down, its contents broken and splattered across the room.

"My Lord. What has happened here?" He placed her in the middle of the king sized bed, taking a seat next to her . She tried to sit too, but he pushed her down. She got the message and didn't move, instead staring at the ceiling of his tall chambers.

"Are you alright, my Prince?" He nodded and started to slowly unbutton her dress, eventually pushing it off her and tossing it on the floor. All the while, she barely moved from her spot on the bed, gasping and blushing when he brushed his big hands onto her soft skin.

He gripped her waist tightly, pulling her up and pushing her to the headboard. He parted her legs to make himself comfortable between them and kissed her deeply, his beard scraping at the soft skin of her face, bruising her lips. His big hands kneaded at the soft flesh of her breasts before dipping down, two thick fingers entering her not-so-long-ago-abused pussy. She whimpered softly into his mouth, arching her back towards him as he started a lazy pace. A small smile graced his lips at the sound and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you ready for me?" he breathed against her neck, making her shiver as he pulled his now wet fingers out. She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself as he pulled away to remove his pants. She took deep breaths, thinking things over. Why was he suddenly so serious? And most importantly, so caring? He did, after all ask if she was ready, which never happened before. And the wet cold skin. Had he taken a shower? Did he sober up for her?

Not a moment later he eased himself inside for the second time that night. Now, he was even harder than before, his hot cock stretching her to her limits as she shuddered in his arms, small hands flying to grip at his muscular shoulders, her face buried into his neck.

"Shhh. Relax, little one. I am sure I've treated you worse before." he shifted slightly, moving one hand to hold her up by her round butt, his whole torso pushing her against the headboard. His other hand was gingerly brushing her cheek as he waited for her, the first time he actually did.

"But.." she took a sharp intake of air, whispering softly next to his ear as she tried to adjust her position to a more comfortable one, sliding off his thick erection the slightest bit as he silently watched her, holding her to his chest although his patience was growing thin. "It's the first time you're actually...here. Being like this." she placed a small kiss to the corner of his lips, whimpering when his beard scratched her delicate skin once again. She loved it.

He grunted in approval and pulled her face up to kiss her softly as he started moving his hips, the pace low and combined with soft grinding, making her arch her back in pleasure not a moment later. He didn't pull away, his teeth nibbling and slightly pulling at her bottom lip as he kept the same pace, swallowing all of her moans, mewls, whimpers and pleas, joined by his occasional grunts, as he fought to keep a steady, slow pace for her to receive the pleasure she'd always given him.

She slowly moved with him, taking advantage of the position in which she was captive, grinding onto his thick member, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him close. She soon pulled away from the kiss, panting while she tangled her nimble fingers into his golden locks.

"Harder." she moaned, and in that moment his heart fluttered, feeling at ease. He knew she liked, even if just a bit, his rough treatments. At her plea, he gripped her waist tightly, his strong hands leaving burning trails into her skin as he changed the way he held her just a bit, enough to allow him to reach deeper, with more force, earning himself numerous cries of his name, her walls clenching around him, getting him to growl and grunt into her shoulder as he tried to keep a steady pace.

He started nipping and biting lightly at her skin, enjoying the way her walls contracted and clenched around his member, making it harder to keep the pace and to refrain from spilling his seed.

Her head was spinning, never having felt so good before. She could feel the soreness already forming as his thick length rubbed inside her in the most pleasurable of ways, bringing her closer and closer to a much awaited release. With a specifically loud groan and a hard thrust he forced her against the headboard, earning himself a cry of his name as her walls contracted deliciously around his thick cock, bringing him to his release as well.

He continued grinding his hips into hers, prolonging both their orgasms as thick spurts of burning come filled her up, soon overflowing out of her small entrance, down her thighs and onto the bed sheets and the pillow under her. He continued grinding his hips lazily until their pleasure subsided, leaving her a sore, panting mess, struggling to catch her breath while clinging to him for dear life.

On the other hand, he was sated, happy and much sober than he's ever been with her. He kissed her temple softly and let her relax. He didn't pull out right away, choosing instead to keep her close and gently brush away the hair strands that had stuck to her face.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, knowing that this time she had enjoyed it but wanting to make sure that he hadn't involuntarily hurt her again. She didn't answer, but just nuzzled lightly into his shoulder. He whispered soothing words as he eventually pulled his softening member out, using the already stained pillow to clean the excess cum before throwing it off the bed. He then took her into his strong arms and cuddled her to his chest like she was the most precious of his possessions. She thanked him for the gentle treatment and tried to get up. 

"Where are you going?"

"I believe it is time for me to return to my room, my prince." she tried to stand once again but he wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. 

"Stay with me for the night." she wanted to pull away but that wouldn't have been proper. Instead she stood silent in the middle of the bed. 

"I know you're afraid of me. I am aware I have kicked you out of my chambers before. But this is not the case. Now I am fully awake and aware of what happened. And I want you to stay with me."

She nodded softly and snuggled against him. He pressed her as close to him as he could, enjoying her soft skin on his, her now even breaths and the way she clung to his chest as if she were afraid he wasn't real.

"Besides, how do you think you will be able to walk now?" he questioned, a small smirk forming on his lips. She blushed and hid her face into his chest as he gently squeezed her buttocks. 

"Good night, little one. Rest well."

"Good night, my lord."

 

She had woken up scared. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything but the large windows that let moon light enter the room, but it wasn't helping her much. However, the sky wasn't pitch black and for a moment she panicked, sitting up in a heartbeat.

She fumbled with the sheets and tried to get out of the bed, but the same strong arm from earlier wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Not a moment later, the warm chest of the God was pressed against her side and his calloused fingers pulled at her chin, making her face him.

"What has happened, my dear? A nightmare?" his voice was heavy with sleep and all the more arousing as he rubbed his beard onto her cheek, nuzzling it. She sighed and slowly shook her head, instinctively leaning into his touch.

"No, my lord. But I must wake up and go to the kitchens. I must help prepare breakfast for your highness." she mumbled sleepily, suppressing a yawn.

"Nonsense. The sun is not even up yet." he laid back down and pulled her with him, shifting around to get them into a spooning position. "You're staying with me until I get up. You're too tired to do any work now." he spoke into her soft hair, bringing her closer with the grip he had on her waist. She whined but soon relaxed when his big hand dipped lower and pressed gently on her lower abdomen.

A muffled moan left her lips as she felt his warmth spread through her sore body, soon she snuggled closer to his chest, one small hand placed atop his as his breathing lulled her back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she woke up, she was beyond terrified for the comforting warmth than enveloped her hours prior to this was gone, being replaced with an eerie feeling that didn't go away as she finally came back to her senses. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be still asleep, afraid that if she opened her eyes, she would only be met with punishment.

"I know you're awake." came the booming yet unexpectedly soft voice of the Asgardian prince. He was right above her. How could she have missed that?! Slowly, she poked one eye open and relaxed when she saw his warm smile as he hovered over her.

"Good morning, (Name). How are you feeling?" a smile broke onto her worried face too as he leaned down, getting closer to her face.

"I am good, my prince. Have you rested well?" she tried to keep this as proper as possible, disregarding the fact that they were both naked in his bed.

"Yes, you are very good company." he grinned when a small blush appeared on her cheeks at his remark. Then, he closed the distance between them and placed his lips upon her cherry red ones, slowly coating her into opening her mouth and allowing him to explore it. He could feel warmth radiating off her reddening cheeks when she moaned into his mouth, making his smirk grow wider as he pulled away.

"Enjoying yourself, darling?" he purred against her lips right before he pulled away and dipped down, shoving his bearded face between her breasts to nuzzle them. She giggled and squirmed under him, tangling her fingers into the messy mop of gold, pulling at it the slightest bit as she arched her back.

She whimpered and thrashed around, thinking that the simple feeling of that beard on her skin shouldn't have felt that good, but as soon as he started slowly kissing and nibbling at the soft skin of her breasts, all thoughts were rid from her mind and she arched her back higher, closing her eyes when he started kissing lower.

And lower. And lower. Until he had her legs spread apart and he was comfortably seated between them, gently nibbling on her left inner thigh.

"I see you cleaned yourself up, hm?" he looked up at her, his smirk only growing wider while her blush was beginning to spread down to her breasts, combining with the irritation marks left by his beard. She nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I cannot risk bringing shame to the House of Odin by bearing the Prince's illegitimate child." she whispered before trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Good girl. Did you use magic?" his voice was muffled by the skin of her thigh as he whispered the question in a huskier tone, slowly dragging his lips to her cunt. She nodded again but no words escaped her mouth. Only a loud gasp followed by a sharp intake of air as he pressed his tongue flat on her bundle of nerves, holding her hips as she tried to buck and grind onto him.

"Now now, darling. I know you want it, but you'll have to wait and work with me." she whined but nodded, her hips dropping back to the bed. 

He chuckled at her reaction but gripped her thighs, pulling her legs over his shoulders, all the while nibbling softly at the skin of her inner thigh, making sure to brush his beard around as much as he could. Apparently he had indeed picked up the fact that she enjoyed the feeling of his scrappy face on her tender flesh. With a wide grin, he winked at her, enjoying the way she hid her face right before his head dived low again, his big mouth closing over her quim. She gasped in pleasure and ground her hips just a bit right before he started lapping at her lips. 

She tried bucking her hips once again, earning herself a growl. Then, he pressed his big hand on her tummy, holding her still as he nibbled softly on her clit, occasionally giving it a rough lick with the flat of his tongue. She moaned and gasped and tried to grind her hips again, but he growled louder, pressing his hand down as hard as he could without hurting her. Moments later, he unexpectedly shoved one thick finger into her wet quim, making her suck in a sharp breath of air. 

"M-more." she whimpered, trying hard not move her hips again. He curled his finger inside her, bringing sparks to her eyes as she gasped in pleasure. He continued moving his finger in and out at a relatively fast pace, his head dipping down once again as he started teasing, nibbling at her bundle of nerves in rhythm with his finger's thrusts.

With a wide grin, he pulled away once again and took his finger out too, looking down at her as she struggled in desperation and need.

"Pleeeeas." she begged, grinding her hips in an attempt to get him to do something but to no avail.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I need you to answer me something." at that, she bit her lip and looked up at him, awaiting his question.

"Do you hate me?" she shook her head. "For the way I've treated you before, I mean. I forced you...many times. Do you hate me for that?" for a moment she could see a sparkle in his eyes. Of hurt, she noted. Was he afraid of her answer.

"I could never hate you, my Prince. My life belongs to you. So does my heart." with a small, she closed her eyes and tried to close her legs too, but he didn't let her.

Hovering over her, he leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly right before shoving two fingers deep inside her, all the way to the knuckles. A choked moan left her lips and she arched high off the bed. His fingers were big. Not as big as his cock, but big enough to hurt when forced inside like that.  
"Is this what you want?" he commanded, moving back down on her body, his teeth affectionately nibbling at her inner thigh as she writhed under him, mewling loudly with every twist of his fingers.

She nodded frantically, feeling herself reach her peak as he increased the pace of his fingers. Sensing her walls clenching around, he removed them all together and before she even had time to complain, replaced them with his tongue.

He started lapping rapidly at her contracting quim, bringing her to the edge and then watching her fall off it with a loud cry of his name. Pulling away as she was falling down from her heavens, he rubbed the excess of her cum from his beard then proceeded to lick his index finger, chuckling when he noticed her shocked, wide-eyed expression.

"Would you like to taste yourself?" his grin got ever bigger as he moved close to her and gently placed his middle finger to her lips, her pink tongue immediately darting out to lick it clean, soon enough taking his finger into her mouth, lapping happily at it.

"Good girl." he then kissed her lips again, taking advantage of the fact that they were parted in her panting to let her taste herself on his tongue.

He shifted above her, one hand moving down to stroke his erection as he aligned it with her quim. She gasped loudly when she felt the head of his cock push against her nether lips, but in that second, he covered her mouth with his big hand, muffling any other sound that threatened to escape.

Not a moment later, a voice came from outside the chambers.

"My Lord, if you are awake, the Queen would like to see you as soon as possible." At that, Thor grunted and shifted again.

"Can't it wait?" he tried.

"No, my Lord. She required your immediate presence." he suppressed a growl and got off the bed, leaving her bare and aroused.

"Fine. Go tell her I will be there as fast as I can." he tried to calm himself down and ignore the fact that she was so deliciously sprawled onto his sheets. Clenching his teeth, he turned towards her while putting on his armor and after having waited for the servant's steps to fade away, he spoke in a kind yet commanding tone.

"I'll have a servant draw a bath for us. Go and wait for me there. I'll be as quick as possible. You can bathe yourself while waiting." he winked and left the chambers, fixing his armor along the way.

* * *

When her breathing finally lowered to normal and her heart rate calmed down, she put on a robe found on the floor and tried for the doors, but soon found out that she was locked inside. Worry was taking over her mind, knowing that she would be punished for being late at work. It was already time for breakfast and she couldn't leave.

With a loud sigh, she gave up trying to open the door with magic and headed for the bathing room. Inside, just like he said, was a golden bathtub filled with hot water waiting for her. On a small table next to it stood many bottles with washing oils, creams, sponges and such.

Letting the red robe now fall on the golden floor of the chambers, she made her way to the tub, pulling her long (hair colour) hair into a bun to keep it from getting went, and then slowly stepped inside, resting her back onto the tub and allowing the warm water to soothe the soreness in her body.

How long had it been since she was able to relax like this? She didn't know. After all, she had grown up in the palace, working just like she was today. She never even touched a bathtub as big as this, except when she was expected to draw a bath for someone else.

Smiling contently to herself, she took one of the bottles and poured the content inside the tub, kicking the water with her hands a bit until bubbles formed. She giggled happily, playing with the bubbles, pushing them around, only to stop dead in her tracks when a certain God pushed open the door and started undressing on his way to the tub.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" he asked, leaning against the edge of the bathtub, stark naked. She bit her lip and hid her hands between her thighs, pulling away slightly as if she's done something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I've...I've never had a bubble bath before. I prepared some for my superiors but never..." he hushed her by pulling her face up by the chin and gently placing his lips atop hers.

"Stop worrying. I won't punish you. You're not doing anything wrong." he cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her again before moving to step into the water, behind her, setting her between his legs.

"Would you like to wash my hair?" he asked, watching her with a bemused expression as she turned around and nodded excitedly.

"Go on, then." he helped her turn around and made her straddle him, adjusting her position so that she would sit in the tub just above him. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her frail body, resting his head on her breasts.

She bit her lip as she felt his beard scrap at her soft skin but nevertheless reached for a bottle and pouring the liquid in her hands, she then started spreading it onto his hand. He let out a grunt on approval, allowing her to gently massage his scalp, his face being thrust between her breasts even more each time she pulled at his golden hair.

"You hands are shaking." he noted, watching her bit her lip again before returning to the task at hand. "So is your lip. What is wrong?" she shook her head and continued massaging his scalp.

"Are you not well? Are you in pain?" he suddenly pulled away from her chest and and placed one big hand on her lower abdomen, looking at her with concern in his baby blue eyes.

She smiled at his concern and shook her head again. "I'm alright, my Prince." he huffed and took her hands into his, stopping her massaging.

"Tell me now." he commanded, his eyes boring into her soul.

"It's just...It is utterly late and...I will be punished when I return to the kitchens." she mumbled, sulking a bit.

At that, he just laughed and wrapped his arms around her once again. He pulled her down for a kiss before lifting her back up to finish her work.

"Who said you are to ever return to the kitchens? You are my personal maid now. After the bath we will go visit Mother and everything will be set. Give me a kiss now." he puckered his lips slightly, looking at her with a wide grin adorning his features.

Giggling lightly, she leaned down to peck his lips before moving back up to rinse his hair. She carefully maneuvered his head back a bit, causing him to rest his chin on her chest bone. He then playfully squirmed around, scrapping his beard all over her chest. When she was done, he mumbled a "Thank you." and took one pink nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling on it.

She gasped and whimpered, lowering herself into the water once again when he released her nipple. Although the feeling in his groin made him crave for more, he tried to keep himself composed and continue with their bath, knowing that he was to bring her to the Queen soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

After having put on a dress of the finest material that ever touched her skin and her hair braided intricately, she joined the Golden Prince to his Mother's chambers and was asked to wait outside just a bit, until they cleared out some things. She didn't mind, of course not, after all, she was just a servant dressed in prettier-than-normal clothes.

So, sitting outside the golden doors, next to one of the guards, she waited patiently, head slightly bowed as she played with the dress, fisting it from time to time to feel the material. She decided that she loved it. And she should thank Thor again for letting her wear something so beautiful.

However, she snapped out of her reverie when a shout of her name came from the hall. Looking up in fear, she immediately recognized her superior, the most powerful and respected woman at the kitchens and the one who usually punished her.

"What do you think you're doing outside the Queen's chambers? And wearing that dress? Where have you been the whole morning?! It's already breakfast time!" she kept shouting, forgetting herself that they were outside the Queen's chambers and completely ignoring the two guards who looked at each other in confusion, wondering what to do with the hysterical woman.

"Please, Madame. Prince Thor asked me to wa-" before she could even finish her sentence, the fuming older woman shoved one unbelievably strong hand into her hair, and ruining the beautiful braid, pulled at her hair, making (Name) fall to her knees and try to free her hair.

"Prince Thor! How dare you lie about the Royal family?! Did you steal the clothes?" she pulled at the girls hair again, making her stumble backwards and almost fall on her face if it weren't for the hand in her hair.

"Please, you have to understand. I'm not lying!" she was struggling to speak and release her hair at the same time, tears already flowing down her face. "Let me go."

"You are coming back to the kitchens with me. Better pray you will survive the punishment this time." the woman started dragging her down the hall by the hair, earning herself loud sobs and silent pleas that only made her pull harder.

"There will be no punishment. Release her this instant." they both turned around and saw both the Prince and the Queen standing in the door. Thor looked like he was about to skin the woman alive while Queen Frigga looked at her disapprovingly.

"Your highness!" the woman fell to the ground in a churlish bow and smacked the young girl upside the head to get her to do the same but before she could, the Prince came and helped her up, pulling her into his strong arms and burying his face into her hair.

"Since yesterday, she became my personal servant which is why she never went to the kitchens today. You will suffer the consequences of your brutal behaviour. Guards, take her to the dungeons. Lock her up and expect further orders. She will endure twice the punishment she inflicted upon (Name)." a hint of fear flickered over her eyes and it took a few minutes longer before the gravity of her punishment sunk in. She started kicking and screaming, trying to get free as the guards let her away, leaving (Name) with Thor and the Queen.

 

Soon enough, she found out that being Thor's "personal servant" had little to do with being a servant at all. She would sleep in his bed, dine with him and his family and friends, watch him spar, join him in his Mother's gardens. She laughed with him, hoped for him, waited for him to return from battle.

She did everything for him and loved every single moment of it. The life she had thanks to a moment's decision was the best she ever hoped for. And there was nothing she would change about it.

Thor, on the other side, learned a few things too. One of them was that sobering up that night was his best decision in the past few decades. The second, that he finally found someone worth doing everything for. The third, that said someone was extremely willing to satisfy each and every one of his needs as long as he asked and was being gentle.

Even more so, he found out that behind the facade of innocent little girl, a minx was hiding. A minx with needs similar to his. And he was more than happy to do everything to fulfill them. It had its advantages too.

Like than morning, when he was woken up slowly by her warm little mouth taking in his stiff member as much as she could without choking, swirling her tongue around and sucking eagerly, bringing him to his release sooner than he had wanted. His eyes heavy with sleep, he watched her struggle to swallow everything before pulling away to clean the excess cum from her mouth, smiling warmly down at him.

"Good morning, dear (Name)." he greeted, pulling her up to kiss her plump lips while hugging her fondly.

"Good morning, my Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I initially wanted to have Jane die giving birth, but my friend called me crazy said that it would be a bit too harsh, so I decided to change it.  
> 2\. Thor really like her but in his alcohol induced state, thinks that she will not accept him and thus, forces himself on her.  
> 3\. She really likes him too and she doesn't hate the time spent with him. Plus, she's a bit of a masochist, but wishes that he would at least ask for her consent.  
> 4\. The huge change in behaviour comes from the fact that he realizes she won't push him away. He had drank less that night so he was able to think straighter than usual.  
> 5\. No, I am not crazy. Don't hate me. ;u;


End file.
